Primmy
Primmyne, often nicknamed "Primmy", is one of the supporting characters of Wiki Days. She is first met in the prologue. Personality Primmy is seen to be the typical sweet girl of the wiki. She is thought to fit that archetype so well that some people think of her as nothing more than a happy-go-lucky but quite air headed girl. True to her overall appearance, she is a fan of all things girly and her favorite color is of course, pink. She also embraces the need to have fun throughout life, and that not everything in life should have to be hard work, no matter how life progresses. Although she can have a perverted side that she doesn't flesh out too much and if pressed forward, claims that she reads sexual content often (but can hide that fact outward well). Because of her "adorable" nature, some people end up having feelings for her (whether true or just things related to hormones), while others often just look away from her and claim that she's doing it just for the attention. Despite that, she doesn't let those claims get in the way, but she never returns the feelings she gets from her suitors. Instead, she falls in love with boys she meets in real life, and at one point, had 5 crushes at once, but often doesn't say online why she does. She claims that she isn't a complete fulfiller of that trope even if that side of her is what gets out the most. Despite that, she still has a sense of justice. While her logic can end up often being flawed, she often strives for what is right and isn't the one to keep grudges. Even if her best friends would often stick to the popular opinion, she still sticks to what she thinks is right. She isn't the one to fall into peer pressure most of the time and is willing to defend it to a fault. Primmy also likes to cheer others up, even if the person that she's trying to help is extremely persistent in refusing help. She believes that no one deserves to be left behind no matter what kind of person they are. She wants to make sure that everyone is safe and sound, and is willing to stand up for others that others may end up shunning and are calling degenerates. When one person back then claimed that he was hurt deeply due to her help, she felt hurt, even if everyone reassured her that the person she was trying to help was very ignorant and tends to guilt trip. While many people end up seeing her high up in a pedestal due to having some of the best personality traits in a person (in there opinion), she isn't one of the most popular people in the community, and can be seen as one of the more infamous. She is often shunned because people think that she is so perfect. She claims to the people that she trusts that while her intentions are 100% true, she uses her super happy personality to hide all the scars that she's went through in her entire life. In reality, she is not very well-liked in school due to her rather "hyper" and "over-acting" personality and is told to be too childish due to her interests. While back in the day she would often get hurt easily and even cry often, as time went on, she became stronger, and never fully changed the person that she wants to be in her heart. Trivia General *Primmy is the first character ever drawn for the real drafts. *Primmy's birthday intentionally shares the day of U.S. National Chocolate Day. *On the first draft of Wiki Days, she was supposed to be named Pinkgirl234. While the current draft is still heavily based on her, Primmy's name was changed to her current incarnation's to avoid having names shared with real Wikians. *Also on the first draft, she want meant to be a romanceable option. As of the current draft, this idea was scrapped because it will heavily go against the creator's vision of her character. **Another reason is that because the creator expressed that the thought of Primmy being a romantic interest felt forced. While the creator felt like the game should have a homosexual option at first brainstorm, she wants to avoid forcing one character just to fill that void. Gallery Old Pinkgirlneutral.png|Primmy's first ever sprite for the first draft. Primmy official alt.png|Primmy's scrapped official art for the current draft. Category:Characters Category:Main Supporting Characters Category:Users Category:Females